MY STORY
by pingu-warrior
Summary: Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love..........VxT,CxT MY FIRST FIC!


**_My story._**

_Hi there! Sit down make yourself at home.Huh? Oh. You want to know why I'm here. Okay. I've waited for a long time to tell it. My name is Veronica and this is my story._

_

* * *

My name is Veronica montgumary and I lived in a town in north california called Dimesdale.Dimsdale is a nice place if your like them. If your not different, it's not a place for change. I seemed normal. Rich, popular, blond. I was a perfect example of what Dimesdale was about, plus I was the best friend of Trixie Tang. But I had a secret.. Something that would ruin me, somehing that if was found out would turn me into an outcast, but worse of all was I would lose Trixie's friendship...and somtimes that kept me going you know? I have been close to suicide but the thought of Trixie and her smile...I guess you could say she was the only thing worth living for...she was everything to me, my life depended on her.I used to draw pictures of her in the distance...dreaming...about her...that she felt the same way...I knew she didn't Heck! I didn't really think she really liked me that much and yes that hurt but a girl can dream, can't she? I had to date boys...to look normal and you couldn't believe how hard it was when I was in the changingroom...when Trixie undressed in front of me.But I did it.For many years I did it and nobody suspected a thing.That was...until it happened...until I messed up BIG time...I'm sorry...It brings back memories...but I guess I better tell you or I'll never tell it...It all hapened on a double date:Trixie with chad and me with Tad.I didn't won't to go...but I had to didn't I? Trixie was looking stunning in a pink top and white mini-skirt,I was wearing tight hipsters and a baby blue t-shirt and Tad and Chad were wearing their usual purple-jacket-and-black-pants combo. Things were going well in the fact that while trixie and Chad were making out and I was able to hold down my main course pretty well, when Trixie said she needed to go to the ladiesroom,subtly hintng that I came too so I excused myself from our table 5 minutes after her. As soon as I entered the toilets Trixie hugged me tightly,her raven black hair smelling like apples,I had the urge to stroke it but decided better. _

_-Guess what? She beamed, Showing her gleaming white teeth._

_-What? I asked smiling, you just can't help but smile when she smiled._

_-I wanted you to know first but...You know that Chad has a house in spain? Well he's asked me to go with him there for a year!!_

_I remember feeling like my heart was torn apart, a year!!!without her!!!! I couldn't believe it!!! My Trixie!!!!Gone!!!Trixie described the house and where it was, I must have looked bad 'cause I turned away, feeling tears forming in my eyes muttered I was fine but soon felt her hand on my shoulder. She turned me to look at her, I tried to resist but she was firm, she was pretty strong for her build ,looking straight into my eyes she softly asked why I was crying. I quickly looked down to esape her hypnotic eyes and stammered I was fine that their was something in my eyes but she was hearing nothing of that. She asked if it was about the trip I just looked at my feet trying to hold my tears but soon felt a trickle running down my cheek. She cupped her hands over my cheek, wiping my stray tear..It was then that I did the most stupid thing in my life... I leaned foward and kissed her.I must have been mad! Looking back it seems stupid but I thought she would stay...that she would love me...Crazy eh? It seemed like ages before she spoke,her face for of shock,horror and even rage. Ohhhh boy did I mess up. When she came through she pointed at me accusingly and spat " YOU BITCH!!" and after shoving me out of the way stormed out of the toilets. I rushed to catch up,tears streakin down my face as I called to her, trying to explain but she only ran .When trixie had reached the main doors she shouted with hate to the eaters "HEY EVERYBODY!! STAY AWAY FROM VERONICA MONTGUMARY SHE'LL TRY AND FEEL UP YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!! THAT'S RIGHT!! SHE'S A FILTHY LESBO!!" And with that she threw the doors open and stormed out.A deadly silenced filled the diner as heads turned to look at me. You could feel the homophobic hatred in their hard,cruel eyes, but to tell you the truth. I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about was Trixie running onto the road as a car came..._

_

* * *

_

_It seemed that time turned to a crawl as the car swerved, as Trixie screamed,as I ran and pushed her aside, how Trixie fell onto the sidewalk with a thud, her terrified face looking at me for the last time...alive...I don't remember much...I do remember Tad and Chad watching horified by the diner's entrance...and how the driver was stinking drunk...At first nothing hurt, the impacte wasn't that bad and as I was flung into the air it was quite cool, flying like bird...Until I hit the floor that was. I never felt such pain. It was so dry, so great, so vivid!! If I could have screamed I would have but I could...I..I felt...broken you know...like a china vase being shattered. I couldn't move anything at all. I could still see well.I could see: The car rushing past me, leaving me for dead. A crowd was slowly forming around me, faces that seemed the same. Chad was helping Trixie up and Tad seemed to be phoning an ambulance...It's funny but even in my sorry state I was worrying about my angel...now thats love for ya! Slowly the pain numbed to nothing and my sight blurred.I knew then that I was going to die...And you now what? I was happy...I knew Trixie would and as I drifted away...I was smiling._

_

* * *

So thats my story. How I saved my one true love...my angel and how I came here. Trixie lived on and married Chad. The drunk driver was never caught but I don't really care. Tad became a tennis star and is living well. I can't wait to be with her again. She's 35 now and still looks as sexy as ever. So...since I've probaly got another 35 years to wait until she comes...why don't you tell me your story..._

**Veronica Montgumary 1990-2007**

**She will never be forgotten**

* * *

So what do you think of my first fic?

FRENCH FANCY

2007


End file.
